The Boy's Who Don't Love Sophie
by Abubble1
Summary: Fitz and Dex are head over heels in love with each other. Not Sophie. And they're the only ones who won't admit it. *All characters and places and stuff belong to Shannon Messanger* *Rated T just in case.* :P
1. 1 Filled With It

**[A/N Soooooo. This is my third fanfiction, so I'm getting better at my writing or whatever, but I'm still really bad at writing plot so if u have suggestions comment them or something. I know Fedex isn't that popular, but I'm writing it anyway. Also in this fanfiction gayness is legal, but it's qualified as a bad match.] **

Fitz's POV

_Wonderboy_. That's what he calls me.

Does he know that the only wonders I have are wonders of how it would feel to have his lips on mine.

I wonder how it would feel if I no longer felt bad if I got caught staring.

I wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through strawberry blonde hair. _Your_ strawberry blonde hair.

You call me Wonderboy, but all I have is wonders of you.

Dex's POV

You know that feeling you get when you look up at your crush, and their already staring.

Yeah. I'm filled with it.

Everybody can totally tell I like Fitz.

Sophie's the only one I told. But everybody can tell.

Everybody knows I'm Bi though.

I told them last week.

My parents couldn't care less. My siblings painted my door rainbow when they found out. Which is strange...

Keefe said he felt happiness radiating out of Fitz when I came out. But I'm not sure if I believe him. I'm glad I have an empath as a friend. It really helps sometimes. Except when they find out you have feelings for their best friend. Which I'm pretty sure he did.


	2. 2 Overly and Utterly

Dex's POV

"You have to tell him!" She was calling me on my imparter one night.

"I don't have to do anything." I retorted back.

"You _have to _tell him."

"No, I don't"

"God, you're annoying sometimes."

"What's god?"

"Oh. Sorry, human thing."

"Ah, sounds interesting. Tell me more." I asked, intrigued.

"No! You are not changing the subject. You really should tell him."

"I'm not gonna."

"Well! How are you supposed to get him to date you then?"

"I don't expect anything to happen. I'm going to sit and wait for my crush on him to end, so I can go on and find some gay boy to like, or some straight girl." I tacked on at the end.

"How do you know he's straight?"

"He dated you?"

"You kissed me."

"Well! Sophie! I don't know what you expect from me! I'm not going to tell him because I don't want to ruin what we already have, and also it would be terribly embarrassing."

"No, Dex! He likes you. He totally likes you! He completely and utterly likes you! Like, LIKE LIKE'S YOU!"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes, he does."

"Hold on, I'm adding Biana to the call." **[Idk if the have group calls, but they do now.]**

"Sophie!"

"Don't worry, she knows."

"You told her?"

"She asked, and I said yes. I wasn't going to lie."

"Heyyyyooooo." Biana was in on the call.

"Biana, tell Dex that Fitz totally likes him," Sophie asked.

"Why am I here? It's completely obvious he's overly and utterly in love with you." She left.

"See!" Sophie exclaimed.

"He doesn't like me."

"You should ask him if he does."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Fine! I'll ask him myself!" She said indignantly.

"Soph-" She hung up.


	3. 3 Dex Right?

**[Quick thanks to MeeIsFarrow101****for the inspiration on this chapter.] **

Fitz's POV

Sophie approached me in the hall today.

"Who do you like?" She asked. No hello. No how are you my wonderful Fitzypoo? No nothing.

"Uh-"

"Dex... Right?" She rushed, not giving me time to speak.

"Uh-"

"I knew it!"

Dex's POV

(Redoing these past thirty seconds)

I rounded the corner in one of the halls of foxfire. I heard a conversation around another corner. I stopped walking, because I'm not one to intrude on other conversations.

"Who do you like?" Sophie. Oh Goodness.

"Uh-" Fitz. Well... There goes the last ounce of my sanity.

"Dex... right?" Well... F*ck.

"Uh-"

"I knew it!"

"I didn't say anything. I don't like Dex."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts Sophie. I don't like Dex!" The began walking towards me. I could hear them arguing.

"Fitz. Reason with me a little."

"There is no reasoning to be had." I scrabbled away. They must have heard me because the next thing Sophie says is;

"Hello? Is someone there?"


	4. 4 I Might Just Be In Pain

Fitz's POV

Dex steps out from around the corner.

Sophie blushes.

I blush.

Dex was already blushing before he stepped out.

Sophie booked it.

"Hi." Dex said, tentatively. I think the only thing that's making this awkward is the fact that I so obviously am in love with him, and now, from the last conversation, it seems so blatantly obvious he liked me too.

"Hey. Um, Can we talk."

We sat down at a lunch table away from our friends at lunch. They all sent us smirks and smiles. Maybe we were just being oblivious.

"So um." I started, picking at my ripplepuffs. I noticed Dex wasn't eating. "Your not going to eat?"

"I um, I, No."

"Why not?"

"I'm um. I'm not really eating right now."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Shattered self-image, imperfect flaws, I don't know."

"You should eat." I slid one of my ripplepuffs over to him. He inspected it.

"Teal. Nice. I can tell who doesn't have shattered self-image." I coughed. He picked at it. I coughed again. Trying to fill the silence with the sounds of air flying out of my esophagus. He slid the ripplepuff away from him. "Beauty is pain." He muttered.

"Dex!" I reprimanded. "People die from not eating."

"Fine!" He picked up the ripplepuff and popped it into his mouth.

-Time Jump-

Dex's POV

Sometimes I look at myself in the mirror and I ask myself; Is this beauty... Or am I just in pain?

Today when Fitz talked to me... I realized I might just be in pain.


	5. 5 Feelings in the Air

Fitz's POV

Dex is eating today. We're eating with our friends again, and he's eating.

He's eating mallowmelt, but it's food.

Food is food.

I invite him over after school. I tell him I needed help on alchemy. Keefe coughs.

"I have to leave."

"Why?" Sophie asks.

"Too many feelings in the air." He gets up to leave. Dex and I glare after him. Everybody else smirks and holds in laughs.

-Time Jump-

Fitz's POV

I lead him to my bedroom.

"We're not actually going to do alchemy are we?" Dex asks.

"No. Unless you want to."

"I'm down not to if you don't want to."

"Okay then." He sits down on my desk chair. He spins it around in a circle. I sit on the edge of my bed and watch him spin.

"Are we just going to pretend it didn't happen?" He asked, not stopping.

"Talk about what?" I ask innocently.

"The thing. With Sophie in the hallway."

"I don't need to talk about it."

"I do. I don't run from my feelings."

"Fine. But you have to talk first." He halts the chair.

"Fine." A pause. "I am very, very, very, in love with you." He blushes. I blush. "Stupid wonderboy. You made me fall in love with a straight boy."

"Am I the straight boy?" He nodded. I laughed. "I'm not straight."

"You dated Sophie."

"The biggest mistake I've ever made. Besides, you kissed her." He started spinning again.

"Yeah. I did do that. That is something I did do." He laughed.

"I mean. I don't really know what I am."

"Go on," he asked, intrigued.

"I'm not straight, you're proof of that. But that's as far as I've gotten."

"Oh?" He spun faster pretending I hadn't confessed my undying love to him.

"You're going to be dizzy when you stand up."

"Haha, Dizznee, Dizzy, I see." He paused. "If I get up and fall down, will you catch me?"

"Sure Dex, sure." He stood up, I stood up to meet him. He wobbled, I reached to catch him. He made no move to disentangle himself from my arms. He looks up at me. There's a dramatic pause. We kiss.

His world isn't the only one that's spinning.


	6. 6 How Can You Not Know?

Fitz's POV

I am standing next to my leap master, Dex had just left.

I had a boyfriend.

I had a boyfriend.

IHadABoyfreind.

I heard a cough from behind me.

It was my parents.

"What was that?" My father asked. My mother glared at him.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"_That."_ He deadpanned. I blinked pretending that I was oblivious to my homophobic father.

"Hmm?"

"Okay, son. I'm going to blunt with you."

"Alden-" My mother began.

"Be quiet Della. This is my conversation. Why don't you go do Biana's makeup or something." He said, waving my mother off.

"Our daughter is perfectly capable of doing her own makeup." She said snarkily, walking away. _I'm sorry._ She mouthed to me. Or, at least, that's what I think she mouthed to me.

"What about Sophie?" He asked me.

"What _about_ Sophie?"

"Aren't you dating Sophie?" I snorted.

"No."

"But she's your cognate-"

"You're not dating your cognate."

"I'm not gay."

"No duh, your married."

"Don't kid around with me."

"Hm?"

"Are you gay?"

"What?"

"Are you?"

"Yes- No- I don't know! Maybe!"

"How can you not know?"

"I just don't. I'm trying to figure it out."

"Are you dating Dex?" Everything froze. It took a million years and a second for time to unfreeze.

"Yes." He took a step away from me. And then two. And then he left the room.

"Alden!" I heard my mother call after him, obviously listening at the doorway. She stepped inside the room. She opened her arms to me. I rushed into them. At least I have one good parent.

**[Stupid Alden. *I know I made him do that but whatever* I'm sorry I didn't make a floofy fedex entry, but this kinda had to happen for anything else to happen and you know it. Do u want more parent drama or some floof next time? Okee I'm going to leave now. Byeeeeeeeeee.]**


	7. 7 Dexorina

**[Quick thanks to a Very Obsessed Fangirl for the Inspiration on this chapter.] **

Dex's POV

_(Dex's Journal)_

_The things I've learned in the last thirty minutes_

_1\. Fitz's father is a homophobe_

_2\. Fitz likes to throw things when he's sad or upset, especially my fluffy stuffed stegosaurus, Dexorina. _

_3\. I would really like to keep making this list for you but my boyfriend has begun crying so I have to go comfort him now_

Fitz is sitting on the ground against a wall, his arms wrapped around his knees. He looks... I don't know... A little, broken? Hopeless? My heart hurts for him. I sit next to him and wrap my arm around him. He leans my head onto my shoulder. We sit there for a while as he cries a little more.

"Sorry, I'm thrusting this on you." He apologizes.

"I'm your boyfriend," I start, "It comes with the job." He laughs, sits up, and reaches for my hand. I take it. We sit there in silence for another minute. He casts a glance to Dexorina, who's laying lopsided on the floor.

"Sorry about your dinosaur."

"It's okay. She'll live. She's survived the triplets long enough." He snorted.

"I'll get you another one you can keep here for whenever I get sad."

"I'm sure Dexorina doesn't mind it when you throw her around." He snorts again.

"_Dexorina?_"

"Keefe gave her to me. She came with another, Dexon, but unlike Dexorina, he did not survive the triplets." He laughs.

"And for once I thought you had actually conjured enough self-love to name your stuffed dinosaurs after yourself."

... Silence ...

"Oops. Sorry. Too far?" He asks, blushing.

"No, No, it's okay. You've helped, anyway."

"I have?"

"Yeah." he smiles at me, "I eat now, like actual food, and I don't spend as much time looking in the mirror hating myself, and I actually kinda like myself, because if almighty Fitzroy Vacker likes me, then there must be something worth liking right?" He looks me dead in the eyes.

"Dex I don't just like you. I love you. And all of you is worth loving."

I kiss him.

**[Eyrornoyiguno. I kinda actually like that. Also, side note, just for me. To that boy who called me a nerd today for re-reading legacy again: Don't think I didn't catch you reading Lodestar last week. Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter. Peace.]**


	8. 8 A terrible Action Scene

**[Quick Thanks to the guest who gave me the idea for this chapter, also, I apologize in advance because not only do I suck at writing plot, I suck at writing action scenes.]**

Fitz's POV

My mother and I are trying to sneak Dex into my bedroom without my father noticing. While I used to rely more heavily on my father, I told my mother _everything_ from my father being a twerp, to the day with Sophie. I also told her that I didn't know what I was. Whether I was gay, or bi or something. In turn, my mother shared a very private piece of information with me;

My mother was Pansexual and had always been afraid to tell my father.

She was now trying to come up with a reason to divorce him that wouldn't involve outing herself to the entire elf community.

Not that that would be a bad thing.

That's what Dex did.

Right now my mother is talking to my father about the color of the walls in her bedroom while I snuck Dex in through the back door.

"So I was thinking, green maybe?" Dex and I quietly wove our way to the bottom of the staircase.

"Not green Della. Green reminds me of death." We started up the stairs as my mother moved my father deeper into the house. Biana came running down the stairs, making a dreadfully loud thud as she jumped the last three.

"Shhh." We whispered to her pressing our fingers to our lips. She turned red, immediately recognizing our situation.

"Pink then?"

"No, pink is a revolting color. Fitz is that you!?" He hollered out to us. I had been avoiding my father since the day he had been a snot. Hiding in my mother's office and at Dex's house.

"No dad!" hollered Biana, "Just me!" I sent a look of gratitude towards my sister.

"Okay. Hold on a minute I wanted to talk to you about something stay right there." She nodded at us, we booked it up the stairs, just as my father came around the corner. We froze.

"Blue!?" My mother called trying to distract my father from the sight he had just begun to lay his eyes upon. My boyfriend and I on the top step, frozen looking down at Biana, who was in between vanishing out of sight or standing her ground. She flickered like she was trying to make morse code out of herself. She stepped back up a couple of steps, holding her hands up in surrender. My father reddened.

He pushed her off the steps to the ground. She lurched forward and fell to the ground. She glared up at her father and spat a few choice words at him, before sitting up painfully, and scurrying into my mother, who had just come around the corner. My mother whispered something in her ear, she nodded and scrambled away. My father snarled and reached for Dex's shirt.

He cried out,

I cried out,

My mother cried out.

Dex's shirt crumpled in his hand as he leveled my boyfriend's face to his. I reached for Dex but my father pushed me away with his free hand. I stumbled a few feet back as my father made my first swing towards Dex. Dex squirmed and screeched, but who could blame him?

"I'm divorcing you, you know?" My mother called out, as my father went in again. I was paralyzed in fear as my father stopped his hand inches from Dex's face.

"What?" He sneered, turning to face my mother.

"You're a terrible husband. You're too dedicated to work, you're a F*ck*ng Homophobe and you're abusive."

"I am not!"

"Today is the first day you have been home before dinner, look at the way you've been treating Fitz, and look at what you're doing _right now_. You. Are. A. Terrible. Husband. And just a terrible person in general." He snarled again and reached for Dex's face again. I cried out again.

"Dex!" Just as my father's fist made contact the door bust open. Sir Tiergan, Mr. Forkle in Magnate Leto form, Linh, Tam, Wylie, Elwin, and Keefe burst in.

"What in the world just happened?" Keefe said, breaking the silence that had fallen onto the room. My father let go of Dex. He tumbled to the floor and rolled down several stairs before groaning and promptly going unconscious. I ran to him. Sir Tiergan, Mr. Forkle, and Elwin ran after my father.

The last thing I remember was my cry for Dex Before Keefe and Tam dragged Dex and I outside away from the fight.

**[Oof, that was kinda bad, but it needed to happen for the next seen to happen. Peace out for now**

**-Abubble]**


	9. 9 Kiss It Better

**[Normally I would wait longer to post another chapter but OMG I couldn't wait ****_any_**** longer without dying. So without further ado, I present to you; Kiss It Better.]**

Dex's POV

I wake up to a throbbing pain in my ankle and my cheek, and the smell of... Fitz?

I was in a bed.

Fitz's bed.

It took a second for my ears and eyes to register what was happening.

Elwin was standing over me coaxing a putrid concoction down my throat.

There was someone crying in the corner, and the apparent sound if Keefe and Tam comforting the cryer.

My mother and Della were standing off to one side of the room whispering. I hadn't seen my mother or my father arrive. I figured they had arrived while I was unconscious.

My father, Sir Tiergan, And Fork Dude weren't in the room. Neither was Alden, but I wasn't complaining.

"Come on Dex, just take the potion." Elwin coaxed. I sat up and took the bottle of sludge out of his hand and downed the whole thing. Immediately the pain in my ankle and face subsided. Everybody noticed I was awake and fled to my bedside, but Keefe and Tam remained by the whimpering lump in the corner.

"Thanks. Um, what happened after I fell?"

"Tiergan took Alden into custody, he's going on trial for abuse. Now," Elwin said, changing the subject. "You can probably walk in an hour or two, but the bruise on your face might take a week or so to fade."

"Bruise?" I reached up to touch my face. It was numb. The lump in the corner whimpered again. And then I realized. my eyes widened. "Fitz!" I cried out. Everybody seemed to get what I was asking and left the room with the exception of Keefe, who was poking Fitz in the shoulder.

"Fitz. Fitz. Fitzpoo. Fitzphi- Sorry, Fedex, let's go! Your boyfriend wants you. Fitz, Fitz, FITZYPOO GET UP!" Fitz lifted his head off of his hands.

"What? Oh." His face was tear-streaked. Keefe got up, nodded at me, and left the room. "Hi," Fitz said, not getting up from the floor.

"Hey." I said softly, "What's wrong?" I asked. He stood up.

"Everything's wrong Dex! Don't you see? I've messed up everything." He ran his hands through his hair and came to stand by me.

"What?"

"If it weren't for me, my father wouldn't have hurt you like this! It's all my fault! This is what happens when I actually begin to love somebody!" He was crying again.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Hey, Calm down."

"Calm down Dex? How can you expect me to calm down? Your hurt. _My father_ hurt you. _I_ Basically hurt you. This is all m-"

"FITZ!" I hollered over him. "None of this is your fault. It is solely your father's fault." He perched on the edge of the bed.

"But without me, your father would have no need to hurt you."

"Your fathers a homophobe," I said, pulling him up farther into the bed, "He'd have reason to hurt me anyway, but it's worth it. _You_ _make it worth it." _Fitz sniffled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." I finished. I wiped his eyes, he leaned closed into me.

"I just really wish I could make your pain go away."

"You can kiss my bruise better," I suggested. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I laughed. I turned so our lips were touching.

That night, I fell asleep in his arms.


	10. 10 This Is The End

Fitz's POV

Dex and I are walking on some beach. The sun is setting. He had teleported us to it, I had been blindfolded. He had pulled the cloth back, and the sun's bright yellows, reds, and pinks shed its light upon us.

Dex's bruises had faded, though I still feel guilty.  
I don't think I will ever stop feeling guilty.

He says it's not my fault,  
I know it is.

He is tracing my palm with his thumb. We stopped to sit and watch the colors light up the sky.

_I'm so in love_.

_How could I ever have loved Sophie?_

_How did I ever live without this?_

"Fitz?" He says to me.

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dex." He nudges his head onto my shoulder.

**[And That's the end folks! Big thanks to ****_IStillHopeForSophex, AVeryObsessedFangirl_****, and ****_HeartWarmLucy_****For being the biggest supporters in this fandom. If u want to see more of my work, u can go to my profile here, or go to AudKra17 on Wattpad if u want some more fedex, Kam, Sophiana, or Marelinh. The next story I'm going to do is a series of one-shots with different reasons why Fitz was such an *ss in Legacy, so stay tuned for that. Like always,**

**Lots of love**

**Abubble]**


End file.
